


Planes

by brownies67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bullying, First fic please be nice, Gen, I'm sorry this is sad, One Shot, Peter Needs a Hug, Suicide, i don't know how to do this, many hugs needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownies67/pseuds/brownies67
Summary: Peter has a lot of issues, and not the fun kinky kind. (really short one shot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this. 
> 
> WARNING: suicidal thoughts/actions

Peter Parker did not like to think about his father that much.

He couldn't remember much about him, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben never talked about his parents often, but from what he understood, they  _left_ him. Dropped him off at a relatives and took off. He never heard a word from them until their deaths. Aunt May had cried and Uncle Ben had locked himself in the basement for a full day, trying to be strong, but Peter.... all he felt was anger. Why was he supposed to feel sad over some people who decided he was too much trouble? He knew, that without a doubt, it was his fault. 

And when his Aunt said he should go put flowers on their graves the next week, well, he had unfortunately come down with a sudden case of the flu. And the next time she mentioned it, he was down with strep. She soon got the picture, and hasn't mentioned it since.

* * *

 

When Peter walked up to the middle school with his gangly legs and nerdy look into the eighth grade, he must've been a perfect target for the bullies who were just starting to grow some muscles. At first they mostly taunted him with insults with that they had heard from their friend's older brothers on X-Box, things like "bitch" or "fag" that didn't really mean much to Peter. He knew that he wasn't gay, and that they just weren't smart enough to come up with an actual insult. 

Things changed when Flash Thompson decided that brawn ruled over brains, and his huge fists left huge bruises that Aunt May got teary eyed over. Uncle Ben, great as he was, had no influence over the school's biased principal. 

"'Flash is my nephew, and I know he's a good boy,' my ass!" Uncle Ben had yelled after the first phone call. Peter didn't bring it up after that. It was his fault anyways.

* * *

 

The spider bite changed everything. 

One tiny bite and Peter was finally  _alive._ Flash's punches healed almost immediately, the burn in the back of his head (he decided to call it his spidey-sense) let him know when to dodge his kicks and the spitballs and Peter relaxed for the first time since Richard shut the door in his face. 

* * *

 

Then Uncle Ben died.

And it was his fault, too. 

* * *

 

Peter used to wish that he was on the plane with his parents when it crashed. He didn't want to be here, at Uncle Ben's funeral. Peter could still feel the hot, gushing blood slipping through his useless fingers as Uncle Ben bled out. He had scrubbed his hands so hard that even with his healing factor he had weird looking scars covering them. 

He looked at Aunt May, and he knew she would never be the same. Her world had crumbled, and Peter was just a lonely astroid that had broken it. He had ruined her life. 

* * *

 

Peter wished he had gotten on that plane.

But when he puts a gun so far in his mouth his gag reflex makes him almost vomit and mercilessly pulls the trigger, he figures this will have to do.


End file.
